Episode 1: Hello Lois
by 38.Special
Summary: When 15 year old Lois McGarrett goes to Hawaii to stay with her brother things couldn't be better. Right? Wrong. Murders are committed and each victim with the same name. Lois. Could this be a plot to get at Steve or could it be a vendetta against Lois?
1. Aloha

**I have recently had to edit this after a few canon errors which were set right by "book 'em again" Thank you so much for your help!**

 **Hello! This is my first ever Hawaii Five-O fan fiction and I'm really excited for it. I'll excuse any errors because I've only seen seasons 1 and 2 of the show. If you do have any help for me I'd be glad to take it! Please don't flame!**

Chapter one

Aloha

A knock sounded on Steve McGarrett's office door causing him to look up from the letter he was writing.

"Yes, what is it?" he called. His secretary, Jenny, opened the door and flashed him a smile.

"You wanted me to let you know when it's twelve thirty Boss." She said cheerfully. Steve nodded. "Thanks Jenny."

Jenny backed out the door and left Steve to himself. He checked his watch. It was indeed half past noon and his sister's plane was to come in at one. He plucked his jacket from the hanger on the hat rack and left the office, giving Jenny instructions to cancel all appointments for that afternoon.

"Steve!" Steve turned around and watched as his friend and fellow detective, Danny, ran up to catch up with him.

"Almost one." Danny said slowing to a walk beside Steve.

Steve grinned. "Yeah, I know. Just on my way to the car."

Danny followed Steve to the car. "Want me to come with you?"

Steve shrugged. "Do you want to?"

"Think your sister will mind much?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so. Lois would probably love to meet a strong, handsome guy like you," Steve teased. He and Danny made it to the car and Danny waited for Steve to unlock the car. The two of them climbed in and the car cruised it's way along to the airport.

"So, how old is your sister?" Danny asked. He peered out the window at the familiar Hawaiian landscape.

On the driver's side, Steve replied. "She's fifteen. Like I said, she's my kid sister. After Mom remarried this military man, Lois was the last kid she had before my stepdad died in Vietnam." There was a tinge of sadness to Steve's voice. Dan assumed it came from the fact that he had lost both father and stepfather.

"Oh." Danny had wondered if Lois was Steve's full sister or his mother had remarried.

Steve chanced a glance at Danny. "Mom's going to be tied up this summer and can't keep an eye on her. Mary Ann offered but I figured it was time she spent the summer with me."

Danny chuckled. "Wow, Steve, the whole summer? You can handle that?"

Steve smacked Danny's arm. "Hey, she's a good kid. Smart-would make a good detective."

Danny started in surprise and looked at the older detective. "No way! What makes you say that?"

"Well Danno, the last time I saw her was when she was ten. She said she found the neighbor's dog. The thing had been lost for a week and she tracked this thing down just from hearing me tell mom and dad stories about work." Steve remembered when he visited home and the little girl had tackled his knees in a hug and in the breathless manner that most little kids have, told him about how she found the dog.

"Yeah, last year I got a letter saying that she was testifying in court against some sexual harasser in the school. Apparently the cops couldn't find evidence that led to the guy and she went looking and scraped up enough evidence to convict the guy," Steve continued.

Danny looked impressed. "Wow, a real Nancy Drew then, huh?"

Steve chuckled. "Don't tell that to her. She gets embarrassed easily."

"I'll remember." Danny scrunched his eyebrows. "Say, wasn't that the case on the news? The one where one of the girls was found killed?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, they couldn't nail him on a murder charge though."

"Too bad." Danny pursed his lips and watched as they pulled into the airport parking lot. He hated hearing about how criminals got off scotch free for a crime they clearly committed. He mentally shrugged. Sometimes he didn't know whose side the U.S. constitution was on, except that it was made for the people, by the people, and that included _all_ the people… including criminals.

The two made their way to the airport lobby and Danny sat in one of the many chairs supplied for the public. Steve on the other hand stood and checked his watch a few times. Danny smiled inwardly, sometimes Steve could be one of the most patient persons he knew and then, well, he could be just as impatient too.

"So how will you recognize her?" Danny asked.

Steve squinted at the large clock hanging over the glass entrance doors.

"She said she'd be in a school uniform and that a red bandana would be in her hair," Steve said after a moment. Danny let out a breath that made Steve look at him.

"What?" he asked.

Danny waved his hand. "Quite the combo."

Steve grinned. "Gotta recognize her somehow." He looked back to the sudden flood of people entering the lobby. Passengers from the last plane, Steve thought. He gazed at the people coming out, searching for a red bandana. He thought he saw one, but then it disappeared back into the crowd. Then he saw it again, along with the lanky fifteen year old that was his sister.

He waved and shouted her name; making the girl and several other people glance in his direction.

"Lois! Over here," he shouted, waving at her. The girl waved back and a smile broke out on her face. She hefted a backpack on her shoulder and took off towards them.

She slammed into Steve like a truck in a wall, making Steve stumble back a step. Steve wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh, Steve, I'm so glad I'm here!" Lois gushed. "I thought I'd never get off the plane."

Steve kissed the top of her head and held her out at arm's length.

"Well Lois, you've gotten tall since the last time I saw you." He said. Lois laughed.

"The last time you saw me, I was only ten!" she said. She hugged Steve again and re-shouldered her backpack. She looked around the airport then eagerly out the doors.

"So far," She said "Hawaii's better looking than what you sent me on the postcards."

Steve scratched his head. "Yup, sure is." He caught Danny's eye and waved him over. He put his arm around Lois's shoulders and held out a hand to Danny.

"Lois, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine and a fellow detective." He grinned at Danny. "This is Dan Williams; we call him Danny."

Danny shook Lois's stretched out hand. "Aloha." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Lois replied. She looked at Steve. "I'm going to use the ladies room to change." She pointed to her backpack. "School uniform's a bit drab."

"Okay."

Steve watched her go and smiled fondly. The girl had certainly grown up some, but her attitude hadn't changed a bit. He promised his mother that Lois would be kept safe and out of trouble the whole summer. His mother had a tendency to worry about family members.

"So that's Lois," Dan said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's Lois."

Danny chuckled and rolled his eyes at Steve. "She looks like you." He was surprised with the resemblance between the siblings, the two shared noses, the same firm jawline and crooked smile. He wouldn't have thought that them being half siblings there wouldn't be much of a likeness.

Steve brushed the comment off. "Of course, she's my sister. Besides, I think she looks more like Mom."

After a moment or two of waiting Lois returned sporting a red button down short sleeved shirt tucked into white shorts. The now matching bandana was rearranged to hold back her dark blond hair.

She grinned and spun around once. "What do we think?" She asked. "'Hawaii' enough for you?"

Steve wrapped an arm around her. "Groovy."

Lois picked her suitcase up and looked up at her brother. "So, where to first, big brother?"

Steve took the suit case from her and led the way out to the parking lot.

"I'm not sure; what do you feel like doing?" he asked. Lois shrugged. "Well," She said. "I'm hungry."

They reached the black '68 mercury that was McGarrett's car. Steve popped the trunk and placed the suitcase inside. Lois took the back seat and immediately rolled her window down. Danny stopped before he climbed in and looked inquisitively at Lois.

"Wanna sit up front?" he asked. Lois shook her head.

"No, you can. I like it fine back here." She replied. Steve came around front and started the car up. They cruised for a while before the radio transmitter buzzed with a call. Steve pursed his lips, an exasperated look on his face. He picked the radio up and hit the call button.

"This is McGarrett, what's up?"

Lois in the back perked up.

A voice replied over the radio.

"Steve, this is Chin. We've got a situation; potential jumper on 21st Street," the voice said.

"Have you talked to 'em?" Steve asked.

"Sure have, Steve," Chin replied over the radio. "The kid just won't come down."

Lois watched Steve's eyes widen. "Kid?"

"We guess she's about seventeen."

"Alright Chin; I'll be there in a minute." Steve hung the radio back up and gunned the car. They swerved and did a U turn back down the road. Lois shifted and buckled her seat belt.

"Steve?"

Steve grunted and maneuvered the car around a truck.

"Is that like…y 'know, suicide?" She asked. Danny turned around to save Steve the trouble of answering.

"Yeah. Only thing, they haven't committed suicide yet. We call them jumpers because they tend to like to, er, jump…from high places. You know?" he said. Lois nodded and glanced out the window again. She felt her pulse rise a bit as they came close to hitting a sedan. She looked at Steve to see that he had a relaxed but firm grip on the steering wheel. At least they wouldn't be crashing into anything, she reassured herself.

After a speedy drive to wherever 21st Street was, the mercury slid to a loud halt and Steve and Danny jumped out of the car. Lois followed after a moment's hesitation. She wasn't sure she should follow, but she felt uncomfortable waiting in the car.

There was a crowd of spectators held back by a few police officers. Patrol cars with flashing lights were parked around the several story high building. Lois even saw a fire truck parked.

She scooted around the patrol cars until she caught sight of her brother. Steve was with an older Asian plain clothes detective. The two of them were conversing and the Asian handed Steve a bullhorn.

Lois looked up at the top of a building to see a girl by the wall of the roof; she had both her legs swung over it, apparently ready to throw herself from it.

"This is Steve McGarrett of Five-O! What's your name?" Steve shouted, his voice magnified by the bull horn. "What do your friends call you?"

"Carrie! My name is Carrie!" the girl shouted back. From what Lois could see, the girl was extremely agitated. Scared even.

"Carrie, do want to get off the roof? We can help you if you do! We just want to help!" Steve returned.

Carrie shook her head vehemently. "No! Go away; I don't want your help. I just wanna die!"

"Why do you want to die? Is there any way I can help?" Steve asked.

"I just want to die. I can't live with him anymore!" she screamed.

"Who? Who can't you live with anymore? A boyfriend?"

The girl was silent and inched more towards the edge. Steve asked a few more questions and got no more answers. He turned back to Chin.

"Get some men up there." He said. Chin shook his head.

"We have some up there already. She threatened to jump when she saw them. She even slipped and almost fell. Steve, we can't move them in."

Steve rubbed his jaw and turned to Dan.

"Danno, I want you to drive Lois to the station and keep an eye on her, this may take a while." He said.

Danny nodded and ran off to the car and stopped short. Lois was nowhere near the car. He peered around wondering if the girl had gone to the edge of the crowd to see what was happening.

He hurried over and looked around, but to no avail. Lois was gone.

"Steve!" he called. Steve turned and raised his hands in a sort of "what" gesture. Dan shook his head. "I can't find her!"

Steve ran over. "What do you mean?"

"She's gone. I think she might have left to get closer to the scene." Dan said, his voice pitched with worry. It was not a place for a girl to get mixed up in.

Questions were answered though when a woman's voice called out in.

"There's another one!"

Steve and Dan swiveled to look where the commotion was and to both men's horror they could see the small figure of Lois on the roof of the building; her bright red shirt picking her out like flame.

"God, what's she doing?" Dan heard Steve whisper. He ran back over to chin and ordered him to get more men on the roof immediately.

All they could do now was watch.

Lois found herself wondering what compelled her to climb up the building. She was petrified of heights! All to save a life, she supposed. She had considered it stupid what she was doing, but the police were in a bad position and she could wait around to see the girl kill herself.

She looked to the very edge of the roof at the girl shivering on the wall. Lois slowly walked over; her shoes crunched on the gravel that covered the roof. Carrie must have heard her coming because the girl turned around and stared at Lois.

Lois gave a small wave. "Hi Carrie!" She said as cheerfully as she could muster. Carrie regarded her with mistrust.

"What do you want?" Carrie croaked. Lois shrugged.

"My name's Lois; can I sit with you? I just want to talk." Lois noticed when the girl turned that she had bruises on her cheekbones and arms. Lois sat on the edge next to the girl and willed herself not to look down.

She swung her legs over and peered at Carrie. "Why haven't you jumped yet?" she asked. Carrie laughed and wiped her eyes. "I-I'm afraid of heights. Can you believe it?"

Lois forced a laugh. "Really? So am I!"

Carrie looked at her. "Why are you up here then?"

"I wanted to get to know you, y'know?" Lois put a hand on Carrie's arm. "Look, if this is about a guy, I understand. You just don't have to kill yourself over him."

Carrie sniffed and choked down a sob. "I thought he was a nice guy. We met like, two weeks ago a-and, y'know he was like all cool and all. He took me out and stuff. I guess he just got a little weird, like he held up this other couple and y'know just started yelling at them. I wanted to break it after that."

Lois nodded. She let the girl talk. Obviously she needed to get it off her chest.

"He started hitting me and then said if I told my parents he'd do worse. Not like kill me. I told my parents and they called the cops. He got off it though. Then he like beat me up and—and well, I didn't want to but he said he'd hurt me more so I just y'know, let him." Carrie sobbed in earnest now. "I never wanted to; I swear to God! I just didn't want to do it! And if my parents found out about the baby, they'll take it to court and I don't know what to do! He'll probably find me and kill us both."

Lois hugged the girl. "Hey, well you don't have to do this. The police can help you." Carrie shook her head.

"No they can't; it'll only be worse!" she cried. Lois held Carrie's head up and made the older girl look her in the eyes.

"Look, if you jump, that baby dies too." Lois said. "And you don't want that because if you do, your boyfriend'll succeed anyway. My brother is down there. He's head of Five-O. I promise he can help you, if you help him by coming on down."

Carrie looked like she had been hit by a truck. The girl looked down at the pavement and then back to Lois. Then she scrambled off the edge like the devil was at her heels.

"My God!" she whispered and clutched her stomach. Lois followed and led the girl over to where the police officers were situated by the side stairs. They climbed down the stairs with Carrie safely with them.

Lois followed and practically slid down the stairs and onto the ground. The moment she made it to the front of the building she felt arms around her hugging her.

"Lois, thank God!" Steve said into her hair. Then he pulled her away from him, a dangerous spark in his blue eyes. Lois knew she wouldn't be getting off this one.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, or so help me I will pack you off on the next flight to the mainland. That was dangerous and you could have been killed, Lois."

"She wasn't going to jump." Lois said quietly. She felt her hands shaking as the adrenaline wore off.

Steve shook his head. "I don't care. Let police handle it, that's what we're here for."

Steve hugged his sister closer noting with concern that she was shaking. He hadn't remembered till she was on the roof that she had been scared of heights. A trait she had since she was five when she fell out a tree and broke an arm.

Steve quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lois. She pulled it closer to her and wiped her nose.

"Thanks; don't know why I got so cold." She said. She watched as a couple peeled away from the crowd and hugged Carrie. All were sobbing.

"I'm glad she came down." Lois mused quietly. Steve led Lois back to the car and told her to wait a moment while he cleared up the situation. Meanwhile Danny came over and handed Lois a cup of water.

"That was some pretty good thing you did there," he said. "Not to mention stupid."

Lois shrugged, suddenly embarrassed that the relatively _and_ much older detective had praised her. She mumbled something into the cup and turned pink up to her ears. Danny grinned and patted her shoulder.

"Steve said you get embarrassed with praise. Sorry, 'bout that," he said. Lois shrugged and sipped her water. At that moment Steve came back and nodded at Danny.

"Ready to go, Danny?" he asked. Steve got in the driver side and called back to Lois. "We're going to hit the station; I have something to grab before we head to my place. Is that fine with you?"

Lois nodded and rested her head against the seat. She felt extremely drained from her flight and the excitement of the day. Not to mention the seat felt so good…

After a few minutes of silent driving Steve pulled into a pizza place's parking lot and looked back at Lois, only to find her sound asleep. He smiled and told Danny to wait for him. He came back a few moments later with some pizza, which he placed in the back seat. Then they took off to the station.

Lois awoke to her shoulder being shaken gently. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep. Her eyes felt so sore she just had to close them and then…well, that was when she must have fell asleep.

"I'm awake. Darn jet lag," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Her nose twitched at the familiar smell of Pizza. Her mouth watered immediately.

"Oh my gosh, is that…?" She asked sniffing the wonderful odor.

"That is," Steve replied, helping her out of the car. Lois stretched and noticed she still had her brother's suit jacket on.

"Boy, I was out." She exclaimed.

Danny laughed. "Like a rock!" he said. "Steve was making faces at you."

Lois looked at Steve suspiciously.

"Please." Steve snorted.

Lois said nothing. Figured she would be asleep and completely vulnerable to the teasing of her brother.

She looked up at the beautiful Hawaiian sunset and felt the cool breeze tousle her hair. So far, she loved Hawaii already.

She followed Steve into the Five-O building and into his office where they were greeted by Steve's friendly secretary, Jenny.

The two plain clothes officers she saw at the jumper scene were there and Steve introduced her to them.

The older one was Chin Ho Kelly, and the big Hawaiian who was on the roof was Kono Kalakaua. Each was quite pleasant to her and got her laughing over the stories they told.

Chin of course reprimanded Lois for her actions but Kono on the other hand praised the girl for her bravery.

"That was some good thing you did there. Nice reasoning, kid with kid y'know." The hefty Hawaiian said. Lois chanced a glance at Steve who was frowning at Kono. She could tell her was going to light into Kono later.

They all had dinner at the station as a sort of "Welcome" delayed celebration. At any rate, Lois found it one of the best times she ever had. She felt like she could have known Steve's friends for years.

It was later that night when Steve finally locked up and took Lois to his apartment. He showed her the guest room and, of course, the bathroom.

She peered around her room curiously. "This is nice Steve."

Steve walked over and opened her window. "The breeze is good tonight. It'll help you sleep."

Lois looked up at her older half-brother. "Steve I'm sorry about today." She looked down and Steve could see a sort of pain cross her face then was gone in an instant.

"I had to do something, she was pregnant and her boyfriend beat her up. I know what that can do to someone." She finished. Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"Look, just promise me you'll let me know you have an idea next time." He said in a softer note. He hugged Lois and bade her a good night then left her alone.

Lois undressed slowly, donned her PJs, and crawled under the cool sheets. She had left the window open and a cool breeze flooded in making sleep come all the quicker.

 **so, exciting chapter I think. Just had the jumper to help work on Lois's character. Not to mention she comes back later in the story. Mwahahaha!**


	2. The Board is Set

**Just a re edited version. Turns out I misspelled some stuff. And I would like to apologize to "book 'email again" about using their name for Chin's wife. Fixed that. I thought it was her canon name. Oops...**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has viewed this story, and for the support you have given me.**

 **I'm taking it easy so that i don't make any blunders, but I would still like to try and post weekly.**

 **If you've got any questions or ideas, or any sort of critique, just PM me! I'll get back!**

Chapter Two

 **The Board is Set**

Sunshine and a dull headache signified the end to Lois's peaceful night of sleep. She had the feeling she had slept well past her usual rising hour of seven. Groaning and heaving herself up into a sitting position, she checked the hand clock by her bedside. The hands read ten o'clock.

 _Yeah, I over-slept_ , she thought. She slipped her feet onto the floor and stood there for a moment, stretching her sleepy limbs.

The first stop of the morning was the bathroom, where Lois spent a good deal of time soaking in the shower. Then, considerably freshened, she donned a pair of roll up jean capris and a pretty embroidered peasant blouse she was fond of.

She didn't bother to put shoes on; instead she made her way down the small stairwell to the kitchen.

A wafting smell of eggs cooking made its way to the famished girl, causing her stomach to growl. Lois grinned to herself and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Steve heard the quiet footsteps of his sister as she entered the kitchen. He turned around and surveyed her, noting that her hair was still wet from her shower.

"Hi, Steve." Lois sat down at the table and laid her head on her hand. She was surprised that Steve was still at home…cooking.

"So," she said slowly. "No work today?"

Steve waited a moment to pile the seasoned scrambled eggs on two plates before answering. "Nope; took the day off. Danno's got it covered today."

He handed Lois one of the pates, along with two pieces of toast.

"I figured, it being your first day on the island, I could show you around." Steve watched his sister's reaction.

Lois nodded slowly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." She finished chewing a bit of toast. "Considering yesterday was a bit…crazy?"

The last word was pitched a little higher, Steve noted. He assumed the girl was getting on his good side to make up for her rashness of the previous day.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Lois quickly piled more egg in her mouth to avoid more conversation on the subject. She looked genuinely embarrassed.

"Yes…," Steve said. He tucked into his breakfast and ate a few bites before continuing.

"I was thinking about taking you for some shopping. You'll need some clothes to get you through the summer. Mom said you had a few things." Normally Steve would never suggest doing such a thing, he even felt a little shocked he had suggested it in the first place. He supposed he didn't want to leave his sister alone someplace.

Lois chuckled. "Shopping with a girl is rather boring; lots of trying clothing on."

Steve shrugged. He knew a place where Lin, Chin's wife, took her girls for new clothes.

Lois finished her plate and took it to the sink and began to fill it up with water. Steve hurried his own breakfast and set his plate next to the counter to be washed.

"How do you like the school?" Steve asked. He picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes.

Lois paused on the dish she was working on and looked up at the ceiling.

"Its…Ok, I guess," she said after a moment's hesitation. "Just a lot of stuff that happened last year. Mom wrote you about it."

Steve remembered getting the letter about his sister who was determined to press charges for murder on one of the kids in the school. He couldn't get away to help out at that time.

"Not very happy," Lois splashed a dish somewhat heavily into the sink.

Steve attempted to lighten the mood.

"Well you don't have to kill my dishes!" he said. Lois laughed.

"Sorry."

The two finished dishes quickly and Lois ran upstairs to do her hair before they left. Steve was dressed casually in a pair of white khaki slacks and a dark blue button down. Might as well dress for comfort, he had thought.

Lois came back down with her shoes in one hand and she put them on as soon as they were in the car.

* * *

They rode for a while till they came to the department store. It was a large place situated in a plaza by the coast. Steve was glad that there weren't a lot of people there at the time. He was OK with taking Lois shopping as long as it was relatively private. If his friends at Five-O found out he'd taken Lois shopping, he'd never get the end of it.

The moment they walked inside Lois went to the lady's department. Steve stayed in one of the more "manly" departments, looking at watches. It wasn't as if he needed a new one though.

After a while of perusing the different wares that the store had to offer, Steve began to tire. He wasn't used to shopping with someone of the female species. He could see now why husbands stayed home when the wives went for a shopping day.

He waited on one of the benches outside the doorway to the lady's department. He wasn't about to step into a department full of women and specific women's garments.

"Steve?"

Steve started at the sound of his name. Standing in front of him was the Chinese detective, Chin Ho Kelly.

Steve cleared his throat. "Uh, Chin…good to see you." Perfect timing, he thought.

Chin grinned.

"And what are you doing waiting in front of the women's department?"

"Exactly what I should ask you," Steve grumbled. Chin sat next to his friend.

"I told Lin that I would wait for her and the girls. We were going to have lunch together," he said. Steve nodded. It wasn't so odd for the father of eight to take his girls to lunch.

"I was waiting for Lois. She needed to pick up a few things for the summer," Steve said, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "I don't know what is taking her so long."

"Bruddah, never ever try and wait for a woman to finish shopping for clothes. You'll be waiting for hours," the older detective chuckled. At that moment a flood of little girls ran out and enveloped Chin in a cloud of giggles and hugs.

Lin followed behind the girls with Lois in tow behind her. Steve was glad he wouldn't have to go in there himself.

Lois walked over to Steve and put bags down.

"Mrs. Kelly introduced herself to me and helped me with some things; that's why I took so long," she said. "She's really nice, Steve. Showed me that there was red tag sale; I got a lot of discounted stuff."

"Wait, you paid for it yourself?" Steve asked. Lois nodded.

"Shouldn't I have?"

Steve looked slightly embarrassed. "I was going to but…"

Lois grinned. "But you didn't want to go in there and look for me. It's OK. I don't think you would have liked getting underwear."

Steve laughed. "No, I don't think I would have."

Chin de-tangled himself from his youngest girl, Tilda, and called to Steve.

"Do you want to share lunch with us, Steve? I'm sure the wife would like it."

Steve shrugged. "As long as I get to pay."

Chin was about to object but Steve held up a hand.

"Speaking as your boss, I'll pay for your lunch. My treat, "he said. Chin cocked his head in an unsaid gesture of thanks.

They packed themselves up in their cars and headed to the Chinese restaurant, a family friendly place that the Kelly's went to occasionally.

Lois was happy to help Mrs. Kelly with younger kids. Steve noticed that she and Chin's oldest daughter, Alia, got along well.

Soon they finished their meal and Lois and Alia volunteered to escort the little ones to the restroom. Lois waited outside while Alia went in with her sister. She rested her back against the men's restroom door, only to be jostled when it opened suddenly.

Lois looked up at the man who exited, about to apologize. She stopped short when her vision fell on his face. She was sure she had seen him before.

He wasn't overly stand out-ish; he had dark hair and a cultured beard on his young face.

He ignored Lois and pushed impatiently past her. Lois shook the feeling of recognition off and chastised herself for being rude. But that didn't get rid of the feeling that she had seen the man somewhere before.

* * *

Steve noticed a change in Lois's attitude as they drove home. He didn't say anything, wondering if the girl way simply tired. She had a busy day.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked quietly.

Lois, who had been resting her head in her hand, now looked up. Steve noticed that she looked particularly troubled.

"Oh, just tired, Steve," She offered feebly. Steve looked at her.

"Did something happen?"

Lois shook her head. "No, just...no."

Steve knew when he was getting the stubborn treatment and had to remind himself that he was dealing with his sister and not some criminal suspect withholding evidence. He figured he should leave it alone.

* * *

When they got home, Lois put her clothing away and sat on her bed.

Had it been her imagination? Or was it really him?

She shook her head.

Carlos Agiotti was in psychiatric care in New York City, under a parole officer. There was absolutely no way she could have seen him walking out of a restaurant bathroom in Hawaii.

Oh how she hated the sound of that name. She wanted so badly to see him get the death sentence for the murder of that thirteen year old girl.

Lois got up and opened her window. She wanted to go to Hawaii for a reason. She wouldn't let the bad thoughts from school plague her summer vacation. She would have fun.

* * *

The next morning Lois got up to see that Steve had left for work. He had left a note stating that he could meet her for lunch at around two and that she could call a cab with the money he had in the cookie jar by the stove.

Lois was a bit disappointed but understood her brother's job. She grabbed the spare keys to the apartment and enough cash to take her around in a cab for a while. She figured she could visit the library and maybe catch a matinee. Suddenly her day wasn't looking that bad.

She called a cab and the pleasant Hawaiian cab driver gave her a thorough directional of downtown and where everything was. He dropped her off at the Library and she paid him after asking directions to the movie theater.

Lois spent a good amount of the morning perusing the library. She didn't take any books out; simply read what she thought was interesting. Around eleven she left for the movie theater.

She was pleased that they were showing an interesting movie rerun. She paid for her ticket and took a seat in the large and practically empty theater. After a while a few people began to shuffle in and one woman sat beside Lois. Lois smiled up at the woman who smiled back and asked a little good morning.

The movie started as usual; something that had an action packed start to it. About halfway into the movie Lois got up to use the restroom.

The restroom was a particularly lonely one, being located in the back of the theater. The bathroom was dingy and old, with only a couple stalls that weren't cleaned well. Lois got the feeling that if she needed to scream, no one wold hear her. She didn't take her time in there and almost skipped washing her hands but did anyway for sanitary reasons.

By the time she got back to her seat the movie was on its climax and Lois watched the rest of the movie with a little less vigor than when it started.

The movie ended happily and on a somewhat cheesy note. Lois didn't mind. She made her way to the exit a little paranoid from the fright of thinking she saw Carlos yesterday. She was out on the street when she realized in her hurry to get out, that she had left her purse. Reluctantly she made her way back into the theater to fetch it.

The first thing Lois saw was that the woman, who had occupied the seat next to Lois, was still sitting there. Her head was lolled onto her chest and Lois assumed that she had fallen asleep.

She picked up her handbag and shook the woman gently.

"Ma'am?" She whispered. "Ma'am, the movie's over."

The woman didn't stir and Lois shook her a little more vigorously by the shoulder. Lois stopped suddenly and recoiled as if burned. Her hand had touched something warm and wet. Lois put her hand to her nose and sniffed. Her nose caught the familiar coppery smell of blood.

Gently she reached for the woman's neck to look for a pulse, only to find that the woman's neck had been slit from ear to ear.

Lois backed away in horror. She had sat next to a dead person and hadn't even realized. Suddenly her vision swam and she felt sick. She hurried out one of the side doors and vomited in the alleyway.

After regaining some of her composure, Lois hurried to the phone booth at the edge of the street. She slipped some change into the phone and dialed the phone number Steve had left her.

A woman's voice answered the phone.

"Five-O McGarrett's office, how may I help you?"

Lois had to lick her lips a few times before answering in a hoarse voice.

"I'd like to talk with Steve, it's his sister." There was a pause before the phone was answered by the familiar voice of her brother.

"Lois? This is Steve, what's up?" he asked.

Lois looked back at the theater. "Steve, I'm at the Kaikai theater."

The phone was silent. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Lois swallowed hard. "There's a woman—Steve, she's dead."

There was a silence at the end of the line. She wondered wildly if the phone had died.

"Are you sure she's dead?"

Lois could have happily strangled him.

"Of course she's dead! I know what a dead person looks like!" She screamed. "Her throat is...its-"

Lois leaned out of the phone booth and vomited heavily on the side walk. She shuddered and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She picked up the phone and answered quietly.

"Steve, she's dead. Please just…just come down. Quickly."

She hung the phone up and slid down the side of the phone booth and drew her knees up under her. She tried to block out the images coming to mind of a girl floating face down in a pool turned red from her blood. Suicide.

Lois knew it wasn't.

* * *

Jenny watched as Steve flew out of his office, his jacket not even on. He motioned for Danny to follow him. The two sped out of the room and down to Steve's Mercury.

"What's up?" Danny looked sidelong at his friend. Steve was tense and clutched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I got a call, dead woman in the Kaikai Theater," he replied tensely.

Steve got on the radio and called a few units down to the theater, including forensics.

Danny watched Steve with a little bit of concern.

"Who called, Steve?"

"Lois."

With Steve's driving, they reached the theater in record time. Some of the units were already at the scene taping off the place. Steve sent Danny to take hold of the situation while he went for Lois.

The girl was sitting on the side exit steps with her legs drawn up under her chin. She was staring at the ground immersed in her own thoughts.

Steve walked up to her and sat down on the step next to her. Lois didn't even turn her head.

"Wanna talk?" Steve asked gently. Lois shrugged and wiped her eyes which were wet with tears.

"What's there to talk about? Some lady's dead, that's it," she said. She looked up at Steve, her eyes and nose red from crying.

"I was sitting right next to her," she whispered. "It could have been me. I wish was…"

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Steve wrapped an arm around his sister. She looked down at her hand. Steve saw that her right hand was partially smeared with blood.

"I know who did it. Forensics'll say that it was some sharp knife or scalpel. It was a cutthroat razor," she sighed.

Steve looked at her in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"I-I saw someone yesterday," Her voice shook with either fear or shock. "I wasn't sure at first, then…Now I'm sure."

Steve took her by the shoulders and looked her over.

"Lois, are you hurt?" he asked forcefully. "You're not making any sense!"

Lois recoiled. "Stop, no I'm not hurt," she brushed his hands off and leaned over the side of the stairs and vomited. She coughed a few times and came back up looking paler than before.

She giggled hysterically. "With the rate I'm going, I won't have anything left to puke up!"

Steve lifted her up by the arms. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Lois struggled, "I'm not sick! Let go!"

Steve practically dragged his sister to the car and put her in the front seat. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but was willing to bet that she was suffering from some sort of shock.

Steve ran inside the theater to find Danny. Inside the theater was completely lit and the body of the deceased was being loaded onto a stretcher. Danny walked over to Steve and handed him a sheet of paper and the woman's identification.

"This is something Steve," he said. Steve cast a glance at Danny before looking at the identification. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat.

The woman's name was Lois Grant.

Lois.

He looked back up at Danny who nodded and pointed to the paper. "That's worse," he said.

Steve flipped open the small piece of paper. Written on it were just two words.

" _Hello Lois_ "

Steve frowned. "What the hell does this mean?" He looked at Danny.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know Steve. I wonder if it was meant for Lois, er your Lois."

Steve shook his head. "I can't think right now. Danny I need you take over," he said. Danny looked at his friend in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to take Lois to the hospital," Steve said. He held up a hand. "She's fine; just going through some shock. I just want to be sure."

"Right," Danny patted Steve on the shoulder. "If you need help…let me know."

"Thanks Danno," Steve smiled tiredly at his friend then left to get Lois to the hospital.

* * *

Carrie heard a knock on her door and frowned. _Someone sure picked a good time to call,_ she thought while taking her hands out of some bread dough she was preparing for dinner. Her parents were out that day and she had taken the liberty of inviting a close friend for dinner. She hated to be alone in the house.

The knocking became more insistent and Carrie hurried to the door. She swung it open and stopped midsentence.

Standing on her door step was Scott, her previous boyfriend; the father of her baby.

She stepped back and the handsome young man stepped into the house.

"Thanks, doll," he said pecking Carrie on the cheek. Carrie recoiled in disgust.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" she asked in a hard voice.

He looked at her surprised. "Just checking up on your baby."

"We ended it Scott. You're a creep," she spat. "Now get out of my house."

Scott shrugged. "I don't see why you're getting so excited, baby. I just wanted to get something."

"I threw all your crap out."

Scott smacked her angrily. Carrie reeled back, clutching her cheek.

"I needed that stuff, you little twit!" he fumed. He backed out the door.

"Don't you forget that I put that baby there; I can take it out just as easily too!" With that he slammed the door behind him, leaving Carrie alone.


	3. My Little Secret

**Well, chapter three is up. Sorry for the wait. Memorial day was busy...and my internet was so slow. I live pretty rural so I get bad internet.**

 **Well I proof read this chapter as best as I could, kind of a short one but I hope you like it.**

 **Anyway, I made a tumblr blog for five-O. I'm going to be posting my fanart and if any of you guys are interested in it, PM me and I'll send the link!**

Chapter Three

 **My Little Secret**

Doc Bergman closed the examination room door behind him. He sighed morosely. Another full day and to top it off, he had to take care of another one of Steve McGarrett's issues.

The police detective's little sister was the issue to be precise. Doc looked at the girl's form on the metal clipboard. Lois McGarrett-Logan, he shook his head. The girl was almost just as bad as her brother.

He looked around to see Steve pacing the hallway, his hands in the pocket of his grey suit. Doc Bergman called him over.

"How is she?" Steve asked. The Doc noticed he had an edge to his voice.

"Lois is fine," he looked around. "Can we talk?"

Steve looked at him in confusion. "Sure, do you want to tell me what this is about?"

The two walked down the hall, out of ear shot. The Doc put his arm on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve, did your mother or you sister tell you about Lois's condition?"

Steve glanced at the Doctor. "Condition? No one told me."

Doctor Bergman sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this nicely."

"Just break it," Steve said.

"You sister suffers from depression. A condition, if left untreated, can lead to consequences," The Doc looked at Steve. The detective's face was barely readable.

"What kind of consequences?"

The Doc shrugged. "Depends, could be drugs, alcohol…even suicide. Like I said, it all depends. She's not drastic right now but she hasn't been taking her prescriptions."

"Did she tell you why?"

"Yes. She thinks that she's addicted to them so she threw them out before she flew to Hawaii. She hasn't been taking them for almost a week. I think with the stress from that murder, her symptoms are worsening. Luckily she told me what she takes and I've prescribed her enough to last a while; that is till I can get a hold of her doctor."

Steve rubbed his forehead. "When—how did she get this? Mom never told me."

"She wouldn't tell me; but I'll let you talk to her now," the doc said, leading Steve to the examination room. The two of them stepped inside and the Doc shut the door from behind him.

* * *

Lois was sitting in one of the waiting chairs lining the wall. The girl's thin shoulders sagged and she looked up at Steve miserably.

Steve bent down on one knee and took her by the shoulders. He didn't say anything for a moment then, concern laced in his voice, he said. "How're you doing Kiddo?"

Lois shrugged and attempted a smile. "Alright. I suppose the doctor explained to you…er about the prescriptions?"

Steve nodded. He watched Lois toy nervously with a locket around her neck.

"Honey, we're going to have to take you're statement. I really don't want to but…,"

Lois stood. "That's alright. I can manage it."

She put on a strained smile and picked up her hand bag.

Steve noticed Lois's hand never strayed from her neck.

Doctor Bergman handed Lois two small bottles and instructed her to take the one twice a day and the other once before bed. Lois jammed the things into her purse with a frown on her face.

Steve led Lois out of the hospital and down to the station. On the way, Lois said nothing and simply stared out the window.

Chin greeted them when they entered Steve's office. He already had the tape recorder set up on the desk.

Lois was handed a glass of water and Steve set the tape recording.

"Just tell me everything that you can remember and just relax," he said.

Lois recounted her entire story including when she left to use the bathroom.

"Did you notice anyone if left or arrived while you were gone?" Steve asked.

Lois shook her head. "No."

Steve looked at Chin and motioned for him to stop the recorder. Steve sat on his desk and folded his hands in front of him. They were interrupted by a brief knock on the door and Danny breezed in clutching a paper.

"Hey Steve, Che Fong ran a test on the note. Came up dry," he stopped when he saw Lois.

Steve hurried over and snatched the paper. Lois looked at it with a new interest kindled in her eyes. Whatever it was, Steve didn't want her to see it because he slid it into a drawer in his desk and locked it.

"Danno,"

Danny turned around, "Yeah Steve."

"Would you take Lois home for me? I'll come around in a bit. I just need to wrap up a few things here."

Danny nodded and waited for Lois to follow him out the door.

There was little talking as the two drove to Steve's apartment. As before, Lois said little and stared out the window. It didn't look it but, inside her head … it was ablaze.

Danny dropped Lois off and the two waited for Steve who brought dinner for the three of them. After dinner Danny left and Steve tucked into a fat file of police files while Lois went to bed.

* * *

Lois walked back from the bathroom with a cup of water and one of the sleeping pills she had from the doctor in her hand. She hoped they would help her sleep through the night. She knew she needed it.

She took the pill without any further ado and got in bed. She laid her head on the pillow and waited for the medicine to kick in.

* * *

 _"That's it for today girls. Remember that the reports are due back first thing Monday. I'm sure you can finish them in time."_

 _The class room was a hubbub of high-pitched voices. All were eager to enjoy the sunny September weekend._

 _School had just started and yet the girls at Charesford private school were already looking forward to the weekend. Back to school homework was the absolute worst._

 _The tall gangly girl with the blond ponytail jumped as her friend snuck up on her from behind, making her jump._

 _"Lili, don't do that!" she cried whipping around._

 _The girl's doll-faced friend laughed. "Lois don't be such a crank!"_

 _Lois rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "Judging by your face, I deduce that you have encountered another one of your masculine love toys?"_

 _Lili hit Lois's arm with enough force to make the taller girl wince._

 _"Ow…"_

 _Lili frowned dramatically. "Lois, he's not a boyfriend. Well not actually. Don't be such a snob."_

 _Lois shrugged. "Fine, as long as I don't have to go along."_

 _Lili bounced beside her friend as the two walked down the long old fashioned school hallway. They moved to the side as a bunch of older boys walked the opposite way. One of the boys however leaned over and slapped Lili's behind with a snigger._

 _Lili cringed and stepped away from him. Lois wheeled on the boy and got in his face._

 _"Carlos, keep your hands to yourself!" she poked a finger into the taller boy's chest._

 _Carlos grinned and grabbed Lois's hand making the younger girl wince._

 _"Why don't you stay out of my business?" he said._

 _Lois glared at him and said nothing._

 _"Just 'cause your brother's a cop, doesn't mean that you're entitled to everyone's business. I know how you love to snoop…maybe we can go over some of my thing sometime? Would you like that, huh?" Carlos let go of Lois's hand and shoved her off to the side then continued down the hall._

 _Lois rubbed her wrist and glared after him._

 _"We should report him," Lili said. Lois shrugged._

 _"What good would it do?" Lois sighed and shoved her hands in her skirt pocket. "His parents practically own the school."_

* * *

Lois's eyes flew open with shock. She was back at the school.

Slowly she looked around the room. Two beds in the small shared bedroom, hers and Lili's. Only, Lili's bed was empty. She looked at the clock. Five' thirty-one.

 _This already happened,_ She thought wildly. She knew what was going to happen next.

She closed her eyes trying to wake up. When she opened them she was in the gym.

 _God no! Please make it stop!_

Her feet moved as if they had a mind of their own. She knew where she was going. Lili loved the pool, sometimes she would swim before anyone else was up but she never swam alone. This was wrong.

Lois heard herself call her friend's name. She was worried. Lili came back the other night…she was crying.

There! There is the pool! And Lili, she's just swimming…it's okay now. No it's not. What is Lili doing?

Lois watched herself walk toward the pool; Lili was there, in the pool. She still had her uniform on. The water was red.

Lois caught her friends arm then let go. It was covered in blood.

 _She's dead! God, she's dead!_

"Help! Someone help!"

* * *

"Easy, Easy,"

Lois was sitting up in bed; her brother had his arms wrapped around her, her arms pinned to her sides. She gasped a few times. She felt like she had been drowning.

Steve's arms loosened and he wiped her hair behind her ear.

"You were having a nightmare kiddo," he said. Lois nodded, still shaken from the dream. It felt so real.

Then again…it was real.

Suddenly she felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

"S-Steve?" She whimpered.

Steve hugged his sister closer as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Steve took a sip of his coffee and glanced over at Lois. The girl looked like she had hardly slept. He wasn't surprised.

He had already slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep when he heard from across the hall Lois talking in her sleep. It had been quiet at first then grew in pitch till the girl was practically screaming. He heard the word "help" and took off for her room.

He found her thrashing in her sleep and had to literally pick her up and shake her to wake her up. He glanced over at her again. She seemed shaken but calmer than before.

Lois rubbed her temple. She had taken something for the nagging headache. She hadn't had that dream in months. That was why she threw out her medicine. She thought she didn't need it.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Steve looked at her, his brows furrowed. Lois simply traced the edge of her coffee mug with her finger.

"I should have told you everything. It's just that…," She sighed and set the mug down. "The girl who was killed at the school. Lili Jameson."

Steve nodded, "What about her?"

"She was my best friend. I found her, face down in the pool…" Lois cringed. "God, It was awful. Her wrists…" She looked up at Steve. "They ruled it as suicide. It wasn't. Carlos Agiotti killed her. I think he- well it was proven through autopsy anyway. She was sexually assaulted before she died."

"What makes you think that?" Steve asked. He watched Lois's features darken.

"Because I found the murder weapon; a cutthroat razor that I _knew_ belonged to Carlos."

"Your friend could have used it to implicate her assailant as a last gesture of revenge," Steve suggested.

Lois shook her head. "No Steve. Lili wasn't like that she had a future…I knew her."

"Suicides a funny thing, Lois."

Lois looked up at her brother. He face was furious.

"I know it wasn't suicide," she said. Lois reached inside her shirt and un-clasped the locket she had been toying with earlier. She handed it to Steve.

"That is mine; the hair you see in it is Lili's. She had one exactly like mine, only it was my hair in it. We swore to never take them off."

Steve handed the locket back to Lois who put it back on.

"The locket was never found on her body or anywhere in the school for that matter. He took it as some trophy. I looked for it, if I found it in his possession he could have been investigated for murder. His parents almost sued my mom. Mom told me to let it rest and had me go see a doctor. He said I was depressed and had me in therapy," she snorted. "Carlos was never charged with murder."

Steve looked down at his mug.

"Yesterday, when that woman was murdered…A note was found lying on the body," he said.

Lois looked up at him.

"We identified the woman as Lois Grant. The note said 'Hello Lois'," Steve watched Lois's reaction. The girl started in surprise then laughed nervously.

"I had the feeling he would keep up on that promise," she said.

"What?"

"When Carlos was charged with sexual harassment, I was called to the witness stand and testified against him. I was so scared. He got five years in a mental institution. His parents had their fingers in that one. After the trial, he said he would get me," She looked at Steve. "Funny thing was… I saw him the other day."


	4. Its just a Game

**Chapter four! Yay...This is going well. I'd work on the next one sooner but I gotta take my siblings swimming. Seriously though, they were stalking me.**

Chapter Four

It's Just a Game

Danny Williams lifted the pale blue sheet over the victim's face. She wasn't even over twenty. Nineteen at tops. Identified as Lois Tibbet, she was a college student studying for marine biology. That was what her boyfriend had said. They were taking the kid to HPD station now.

Danny motioned for the forensics team to take the body away. She died the same way as the last one. Throat slit.

The girl was found between two apartments near campus. Her apartment was two complexes down from where she was found. Apparently she was ambushed late that night and left there.

Chin came over from talking with the boyfriend and handed a note to Danny.

"Same as the last one. No prints either," he said. Danny took the note. From what he guessed, it couldn't have been written from a typewriter. The letters were too crooked. Nor was it hand printed. He'd have to get it to Che for further examination.

"Well, Chin," Danny ran a hand over his curly hair. "I think we have a nutcase on our hands; just what we need too."

"Poor kid. Every time I see things like that I pray it isn't one of mine," Chin said sadly. Danny patted the Chinese detective's shoulder fondly. He knew how much fatherly hurt the man went through each time they found some teenage junkie, murder victim or any other child in trouble.

"I think we should head back to the palace. Steve'll want to hear about this." Danny let the paramedics take the body away and he and Chin made their back to the car.

* * *

Lois sat demurely on one of the waiting chairs in Five-O's office at the Iolani Palace. Steve had insisted she stay with him at work that day. She couldn't have agreed more. After about an entire morning of being left to herself and the fact that Steve hadn't left his office the entire time, Lois found herself sorely bored. Very few people had entered the office and none had even seen her.

The bright secretary Jenny Sherman had been too occupied by the phone to so much as have a tiny conversation with the girl. At least _she_ had something to do.

Lois looked out the window and watched as a black sedan pulled into the circle and Danny and Chin stepped out. They looked to be in a hurry. Lois frowned.

"I wonder what the rush is," she muttered. Jenny looked up briefly at the words, then noticed Lois and shrugged it off.

The door to the office swung open and the two detectives entered. Jenny pointed to the office and said. "The boss is in, Danny."

Danny nodded and marched into the office, Chin in tow behind him. Lois watched them go and noted morbidly on her boredom.

 _Cops,_ she thought. _They're probably never bored._

* * *

"We found another one Steve," Danny handed Steve a bag of things found on the dead person.

Steve glanced up at Danny and picked up the bag, dumping the contents on his desk. A few dollar bills, gum, keys to an apartment and some sort of college card were all that tumbled out. Steve sorted through the contents and grunted. Nothing of much importance.

"Identified as Lois Tibbet. Last seen alive yesterday at around nine o'clock," Danny handed Steve a piece of paper, this one written on a note card.

Steve took it and glanced at it. Same as before.

"Danno, I want an APB put out a man by the name Of Carlos Agiotti," Steve snapped his fingers. "I called the New York parole offices and just found out that a week ago he had escaped parole and was last seen on a flight to California."

Chin raised his eyebrows. "Why the sudden interest, boss?"

Steve got out of his chair and ran a hand over his desk. "I have reasons to believe that he's the one killing these women. Some sort of terror tactic to scare Lois. She testified against him last year; says that he committed murder."

Danny nodded. "Hence the notes?"

Steve folded his hands. "Exactly." He looked at Chin. "I want you to have a man watching Lois at all times, following her and not letting her out of his sight."

Steve picked up the phone and rang up Jenny.

"Jenny, send Lois in here for a minute."

Danny watched as the detective's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, thank you," Steve hung up and snatched his jacket from its hanger. "Lois is gone. She might not be that far, I think we can catch her."

At that moment the phone rang. Impatiently Steve picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Five-O, this is McGarrett speaking,"

"Good," came the voice on the other end. "I want you to listen, McGarrett, and listen carefully."

Steve looked at Danny and signaled him to pick up the receiver.

"I'm at a pay phone, so it's no use tracking me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm watching your kid right now. Oh—and that she's next."

There was a click as the phone was hung up and Steve lowered the phone back to its receiver. He wasted no time as the three detectives rushed downstairs to the car.

* * *

Lois stepped out of the stairwell that led to the Palace's lobby. She had finally grown sick of waiting around and decided it was time to do some hunting of her own. The first thing she did was hire a taxi and head back to the Kaikai theater. She still had ill thoughts about the place but she had to do some searching of her own.

The Theater was closed due to police affairs and was completely locked except for a broken basement window. Lois managed to squeeze her way through the window and into the nearly pitch dark basement. She found a flash light on a work table and after a few bangs, she got the thing to work. It cast and eerie glow as she walked up to the theater.

She didn't expect to find anything. The police had combed the place thoroughly. She walked up each isle peering underneath chairs. Still nothing.

Lois sighed and walked back to the bathrooms and entered the men's bathroom. She cringed at the smell and peered in each stall. Then she caught sight of a single ventilation shaft for a fan. It was located over the sinks, luckily. Lois climbed on top and smiled.

It was a chance, a very slim one, but one of the screws was missing and she hoped that it might have a reason to be missing.

The other screws to her surprise were set loosely as if whoever had screwed the fan plate had done so without a screw driver. She used her thumb nail to move the screws out of their sockets. Having gotten the screws out she gently lowered the vent cover down and eagerly looked inside.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Lois let out a small cry of frustration.

 _Should have known it wouldn't have been that easy,_ she thought as she set the cover back and screwed it in. Now that that was a complete waste her time, Lois supposed that she would simply go back to Steve's apartment, pick up a few things and slip back to the Palace before anyone noticed she was gone.

Carefully the teenager made her way back to the basement and left everything as she found it. Once outside she hailed another taxi to Piikoi Street.

* * *

"Do you think she could have gone back to your apartment?" Danny asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be looking for her right now," Steve snapped. Danny remained silent. The older detective was apparently more worried than he appeared. Danny watched as the speedometer slowly rose to seventy.

"Steve, we'll find her," Chin said, trying to be optimistic. More so than he felt.

The radio buzzed and Steve snatched it up.

"Car one, this is McGarrett."

"Steve, this is Kono. I got a taxi guy who says he drove a girl of Lois's description to the Kaikai Theater."

Steve quietly swore. "Alright, I want you to get over there fast. I'm heading to my apartment to see if she might've gone there."

He put the radio back on the dashboard. Danny looked over at Steve, noting his friend's tension. He braced himself as they slid to a stop in front of the apartment.

The three detectives wasted no time in getting out of the car. Steve's revolver was already in his hand by the time he made it to the front door.

Danny saw that the front door was left open a crack and he motioned to Steve. Steve nodded and slowly pushed the door open.

Danny braced himself as he watched his boss enter the house. He crept up the stairs and made it to the front door also.

"Danno,"

Danny and Chin walked in cautiously.

The place was a mess. Books and furniture were scattered all over the floor and tipped over. Shelves were sprawled on the floor; one was partially broken.

Danny stepped over a tipped table and holstered his gun. He walked over to Steve who was staring at the wall, his gun hanging loosely in his hand.

On the wall, in spray paint were the words: _Hello Lois_.

"What—Oh my God."

Steve whirled around. Standing in the doorway was a very pale looking Lois. Steve walked slowly over to his sister. Every inch of him burned with the fury that he was known to have.

He gripped Lois's arm, vice-like. The girl winced and looked up at him. All words she was going to say failed her when she met his cold eyes.

"I want you to take a look; a real good one," he said in a low voice. Reluctantly, Lois looked around the apartment.

"If you had been maybe a few minutes earlier, it would have been you we would have found along with all this. God knows what he might've done to you." Steve steered Lois out the door and back onto the sidewalk.

Lois struggled to get her arm back, but Steve's hand wouldn't budge.

"I'm going to book a room in a hotel and you're going to stay there with armed guards at all times." Steve looked down at his sister. "And when this is done, you're going to your sister's."

Lois stared at him indignantly.

"That's perfect, _brother._ " She laid heavy emphasis on the word. "That's absolutely great. Why don't you just throw me in some jail cell? I'm sure you'll be able to keep an eye on me much better and for cheaper too."

She finally jerked her arm back and was standing in front of her brother with her hands on her hips.

Steve clenched his hands at his sides. "That was very stupid. I told you to stay in the office."

Lois threw her hands up. "I got bored!"

"So you decided to go all the way back to that theater? For what?" Steve spat. He didn't give Lois a chance to answer. "You want this guy to kill you? Because he will, he's already killed two women."

"So I made a mistake!" Lois all but screamed.

"And that mistake could have cost you your life!"

Lois poked her finger in Steve's chest. "So I get the cop treatment for some stupid mistake; but if one of your _friends_ makes a mistake, you give them a reprimand and send their on their way. I get the punishment of a lifetime."

"You know that's not how it works," Steve barked. "I have the responsibility to keep you safe."

Lois was silent as she fought the all too feminine desire to cry. "So you're going to send me away. That's nice Steve. Just like mom… every year." She whirled around and bit her thumb as she fought back a sob. _He was just too right,_ she thought.

* * *

The cab driver put his binoculars down and laughed. Oh, it was just _too_ good!

"That's right! Scared yet?" he said to no one in particular. He turned back to the non-moving passenger in the back.

"What do you think, huh?" he crooned as he lifted his cap off his head. "Oh excuse me. I almost forgot."

He chuckled manically and he patted the woman. "You don't think…you're just dead."

"What a wonderful game we're all playing. Hope you're scared, cop. The grand finale is only a few days away. Let's get you all worked up. I wanna see how tight you get before I pop your precious kid."

His face darkened. Six months in some looney bin.

 _Oh yeah, I'm gonna make her writhe before I'm through with her._


	5. Countdown

**Here is chapter five. YAY! The story is going far and fast I'm happy to say.**

 ***the fanon name _Lin,_ for Mrs. Kelly belongs to book 'em again who kindly let me use it.**

Chapter Five

 **Countdown**

Chin watched the whole fight between his boss and his sister. It hadn't been good. Actually it ended in tears, a problem that occurred when he had fights and things with his oldest daughter. He watched as Steve stood there a little more than helplessly.

He couldn't help but hear what it ended in. Poor kid being sent to be watched under guards, and then sent away. Not a very good choice if Steve would ask him; which he didn't. That's why he was going to go over there and propose an idea to his no-nonsense boss.

The old detective caught up with his boss just as Steve was walking back up to the apartment.

Steve turned wanly on his friend.

"I suppose you want to tell me how bad of a job I did back there?" he said. Chin shrugged.

"It hadn't been the best Steve. Then again, talking with young girls usually isn't that easy. I had an idea."

Steve turned and looked at his friend. "Anything better than what I just said?"

Chin laughed. "Yeah right." He cleared his throat. "What do you think of letting her stay with my family till this clears up? Be better than sitting in a hotel room, and she'll be around some kids her age."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"It'll keep her occupied." Chin said.

Then Steve chuckled. "Did I ever tell you that you were a very valuable person?"

"Probably, but I've forgotten," Chin said. Steve looked back at where Lois was sitting. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Would you mind-?"

Chin nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

Chin sat down next to Lois on the concrete wall that ran along the side walk. The girl was turned away from, him wiping her eyes. Chin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Lois, your brother and I had a talk. You have an option," he said gently. Lois looked at him.

"You can either go with your brother's idea about the hotel or you could stay with my family for a while. I'm sure the kids would get along with you."

Lois nodded. "I think I'll go with that idea, Mr. Kelly." She looked back at the house.

"I want to apologize but…" She looked at Chin. Chin nodded.

"Maybe you should wait a while until you both have cooled off," he suggested. Lois nodded.

"I feel like such an idiot," she said. Chin smiled at her kindly.

"Or perhaps it was simply a bad decision; your brother wants to look out for you." Chin helped Lois to her feet. "Now, get your things packed."

Lois ran back in the apartment, being careful to avoid anyone, and threw her things in a suitcase and backpack. She pulled them down to the sidewalk and waited for Chin. She saw Steve and the two made eye contact.

Steve walked over tensely.

"Would you behave maybe this once?" he asked. Lois looked down at her shoes.

"Sure."

"Chin and Lin are good people; listen to them like they're your parents. Do you understand?" Steve laid a hand on his sister's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"By Steve; I-I'll try and call you." Lois detached herself from her brother and headed over to the car.

Steve sighed. It would take a little more than an 'I'm sorry' to clear up that mess.

He looked over at Chin.

"You take care of her, huh?"

Chin smiled. "Like family."

* * *

"DADDY'S HOME!"

A collected cry went up the moment Chin stepped out of the car. He was instantly engulfed in tiny children; the older children sidled out and gave meek little waves. Lois stepped out from the passenger side and hung off to the side shyly.

Chin waved her over and nudged her towards Alia.

"Alia, would you please introduce Lois to the kids? I need to talk to your mother," he said. Alia nodded and walked over to Lois.

"Hi," She said. Lois smiled tensely.

"Hi."

"I just heard that Daddy is letting you stay here for a while," one of the little boys said to Lois matter-of-factly.

Alia took the book in a fond headlock. "This is Gabriel."

Lois waved; Gabriel simply stared at her. Another little boy ran up and hugged Lois around the knees.

"You're pretty. Is Mr. McGarrett really your brother? I don't believe Tim. Mr. McGarrett's too old to have a sister."

Alia rolled her eyes. "That thing is Thomas."

She took Lois by the hand. "Come on; might as well meet the entire family."

Lois was introduced to the entire family in order.

Tim was the oldest, and then there was Suzy, Maria and Amy. Thomas and Gabriel were the youngest boys, then there was Tilda.

Tilda smiled angelically at Lois and held up her arms. Lois picked the little girl up and held her awkwardly.

"This one will never let you go. Knowing her she's probably imprinted on you." Alia laughed. Tim came over to his sister and looked mistrustfully at Lois.

"So are you really McGarrett's sister?" He asked. Lois nodded.

"Um, we're half siblings. His mom remarried my dad," she mumbled.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Oh. That's weird."

Alia turned red. "Tim! That was so rude!"

"Whatever."

Tilda stuck her tongue out. "Tim's mad because he lost his girlfriend."

At that moment Chin and his wife came out and the kids quieted down some. Lois put Tilda down;she ran over to her father and made him hold her.

"Alright kids, Lois is going to stay with us for a little while. Her brother is rather busy and can't look after her, so that's why we need to." Chin said. He looked over at Lin.

"Alia, I'm going to have that extra bunk put on your bed and Lois can sleep in your room." Lin said.

Alia smiled. "Sounds cool."

"Alright, I need to get back to work and I'll see you this evening. Take care of Lois and be nice." Chin put Tilda down, said goodbye to the family, and returned to the car. After a thorough honking, and lots of shouting, Chin left and the family quieted down.

While Alia and Lois were unpacking, Tim slunk into the room and leaned against the bunk bed.

"Mom said we can take Maria and Suzy to the beach. Wanna come?" he asked.

Lois laid her backpack on the bed and looked at Alia.

"Lois, you should really come. It'll be fun," she said. Lois shrugged. Would get her mind off things…

She grinned. "I don't see why not."

* * *

Jenny looked up at the clock. Half past three.

She had already taken her lunch break; now she only had a few more hours to go till she got out. Jenny smiled. Sometimes it got so lonely at the office, with the other members gone and all.

She crumpled a few papers on her desk and tossed them in the overflowing waste basket. The paper bounced off the rim and landed pathetically on the floor.

Jenny sighed and bent over to fetch the offensive runaway. She put it in the waste bin and picked up the basket to take it out to the back.

Jenny let the back exit door shut behind her, walked over to the dumpster, and stopped. There sitting with its back against the dumpster was the body of a woman with her throat slit.

* * *

Steve bent over the woman's body. The body was more or less fresh; even he could see that. The body was still warm. She was killed in the same way as the last two. Nothing stood out more than the others; wallet, ID and the usual things that women carry around with them.

Perhaps one of the more unusual things that set her apart from the others, Steve noted as he pulled out the woman's identification, was the fact that her middle name was Lois. Steve shook his head and stood up.

He was still at the apartment when Jenny called him up, nearly hysterical, and insisted he come over at once and that there was a dead person at the Palace.

Steve watched the paramedics place the woman's body gently on the stretcher. _Our killer's getting cheeky,_ he thought.

Kono had arrived after Steve and had made sure that Jenny was taken care of. The big detective had escorted her to her home and then, under Steve's instructions, had him swing by his apartment to pick up Che.

It was when Kono arrived with Che that Five-O gained an upper hand on the killer.

Steve watched Che poke around the dumpster. He didn't exactly know what Che was looking for-not that it really mattered; the little scientist knew what he was looking for.

After a few more minutes Che gave a small cry. Steve snapped his head around and watched as Che stood up. He walked over to Steve with a grin on his face.

"We've got it Steve," he said.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What Che? What have we got?"

Che held his hand up for Steve and opened his hand.

"See that?"

Steve peered at the item in Che's hand. In his hand was a small block like item. Che handed it to Steve for closer inspection.

Steve turned the thing over and was mildly surprised to see that it was a rubber stamp of the letter E.

"A stamp? Printing press?"

Che shrugged. "Could be, but why would it be here?"

Steve smiled wryly. "That's what you're here for, remember?"

Che tucked the stamp into a bag that he pulled from his pocket. "At any rate, he spilled a whole lot of ink back there. I'm having the boys look for the bottle right now."

Steve slapped him on the shoulder. "Good Che, good."

Steve glanced around for Kono and signaled the big Hawaiian over.

"Kono, I want you to take a few units and start searching every store that carries ink and stamps. Let that picture of Agiotti get around too; this guy got these supplies from somewhere, and if we can find out where, we'll be that much closer to our man."

Kono looked deflated. "That's a lot of places, boss."

"I know, Bruddah," Steve turned back to Che. "Alright, I want this place sealed off, and everything, every dumpster, every trash can turned over. I want this guy found."

* * *

Carrie looked up the checkout isle at the grocer; there seemed to be some sort of hold up because there was some Hawaiian man showing the checkout man a photograph. The couple in front of her moved off to the next isle as the attendant called them over. Carrie was too immersed in the situation in front of her.

"Naw, sorry Bruddah. I haven't seen that guy," she heard the checkout man say. Carrie stood on tiptoe and tried to get a look at the picture. The Hawaiian noticed her looking and Carrie looked away in embarrassment.

"Excuse me," The Hawaiian walked over to Carrie and flashed a badge. "I'm with Five-O, ma'am. You seen this guy?"

Carrie looked down at the photograph and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked up at the cop.

"Y-yes…" she said slowly. The cop looked hopeful.

"Can you make a positive ID?" he asked.

Carrie nodded. The Hawaiian nodded.

"Will you please come with me?"

* * *

Steve paused the tape recorder and looked at the frightened young woman in front of him. It so happened that he recognized her as the jumper from a few days ago. Right now she was sitting with her hand pressed to her mouth looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Are you positive that this was your boyfriend?" Steve asked gently.

Carrie nodded. "He has a beard now but….I'm sure. The voice on the tape- it's the same one."

"Do you know where he stays? His address, a phone number?"

Carrie nodded. "Maunaloa road, number 1342."

Steve looked up at Kono. "Get Chin and Danny over there immediately and escort Miss Crew to her home. Stay with her there until I can get a female officer over there."

Kono nodded and escorted the distraught girl out the car.

Steve plucked his coat from the hanger and ran out the door to his Mercury.

* * *

Lois came down from her shared room in the Kelly's home. Her still wet hair was in a braid slung over her shoulder. The swimming trip she had with the others had been fun and she managed to keep her mind off of the stress of the day.

She regretted yelling at her brother, considering he was right, but she didn't feel quite up to apologizing yet. She was still a little sore at him.

Tilda and Thomas ran up to her, their eyes as big as saucers. She wondered what could be the matter.

"Um, yes?" she asked.

Tilda held up a small wooden box. Lois recognized it as her stamp kit that she used for calligraphy; a class she was forced to attend.

"We found this in Alia's room. Can we use it?" Thomas asked. Lois grinned and took the box.

"It's kind of messy, but if you lay newspaper down and put everything back after washing it you can use it."

The two gave squeals of joy and ran to the kitchen.

Lois walked out the front door to sit on the porch. She almost walked back in when she saw Tim sitting there fiddling with a model airplane. He saw her and waved her over.

"Hey Lois," he said as Lois sat next to him. She looked with interest at the model, which appeared to be a remote controlled flying model.

"P51-Mustang! That's neat!" she exclaimed. Tim looked at her strangely.

"Ye-ah…"

Lois looked at him. "Does it fly?"

Tim shook his head. "No, got it off a friend at school. He tried to get it to work but…say, how'd you know it's a mustang?"

"I have a model back at home," She said.

"Wait, you do?" Tim looked as if she had just sprouted wings.

Lois laughed awkwardly. "It's a pastime. I like to build models and tinker with stuff. My brother was a mechanic before he was drafted—my other brother."

Tim handed her the airplane. "Here, have a look."

Lois took the plane gently and the screw driver that Tim handed her. She pulled the thing apart and laid the pieces to the side.

"You're missing a positive wire connection here, but I can reconnect it if you have some old copper wire and some electrical tape…I think I can get it to work."

Tim got up and ran inside. After a moment or two he came back with a small bag.

"This came with the model. My friend said they were replacement parts," he said.

Lois eagerly dumped the bag and found what she was looking for. After a few minute of tinkering she put the plane back together and switched out the batteries to the remote. She handed it back to Tim.

"Hopefully it should work."

Tim placed the plane on the driveway and flipped the remote on. The plane gave a shudder and responded to the remote. Tim grinned excitedly at Lois then propelled the thing to take off.

The two broke out in cheers and hugged each other wildly.

"That's pretty neat," Tim said as he landed the plane. "Not many girls I know are that interested in this kind of stuff. You're pretty cool."

Lois turned pink. "Er—thanks."

From behind them, two little sing song voices chanted.

"Tim and Lois, up in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Tim whirled around on Gabriel and Suzy while Lois cringed and went completely red. Tim yelled at them and went chasing after his two giggling siblings.

Lois couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two kids speed away with their brother at their heels. _This is what it is to be a family._

Suddenly she felt guilty. _I'm some of the only family Steve has. Maybe I should apologize to him. After all, he's only looking out for me._

* * *

No one was at home at 1342 Maunaloa rd. In fact, the apartment looked as if it hadn't been lived in for a few days. Danny and Chin scoured the place from top to bottom. They found nothing except for some sort of transportation ticket stub in the bathroom.

Danny took the time to ring Steve up on the dispatch and let him know.

"We found a ticket stub; some sort of transportation service," Danny said. There was a pause.

"What does it look like, Danno?"

"Red and blue, wait—" Danny looked closer and suddenly it clicked.

"It's a moving service! I think it's the Honolulu express mover company," he said excitedly.

"That's great Danno. Get over there and check it out!"

Danny hung up the radio and he and Chin sped to the Moving service's depot.

When they got there, they showed the picture of Agiotti to the manager and drivers. One of the drivers made a positive ID and told them he had drove Agiotti to a storage unit off of Diamond Head on last Tuesday.

So after a few minutes of driving, Danny and Chin Ho pulled into the parking lot of the old storage unit. They managed to get a spare key off the manager and opened the storage unit.

The place was sparsely filled with things; mostly boxes and things. That is, except for one box that Chin found.

"Danny!" he called. "Look what we got."

Danny bent over the box and peered inside. A photo album, a small black case, and a locket were all he saw.

Chin picked up the album and flipped through. There were pictures of girls, three specific ones. As Danny flipped through he stopped.

One of the last few pictures were of the three women found killed. Then the last one…

"My God," Chin exclaimed.

The last picture was of Lois. She was sitting on the concrete wall outside of Steve's apartment.

* * *

Carlos Agiotti swore as he watched the two detectives speed away. He'd have to move fast if he didn't want to get caught. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cutthroat razor. He stroked it fondly. Yes. He had to move.

* * *

After the excitement of the family died down and they were inside reading and watching cartoons, it was around five. Lois sat at the kitchen table doing a crossword while Mrs. Kelly prepared dinner on the stove.

The phone rang in the other room. Lois looked up expectantly. One of the kids answered the phone and called for Lois.

"Lois! It's Mr. McGarrett!"

Lois tucked her pencil into her hair and walked to the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello Lois. Long time no see. Still snooping in other people's business?"

Lois felt the blood drain from her face.

"Still there?"

"Y-yes. What do you want, Carlos?" she stuttered.

"You. I'd think some detective's brat would have figured that out. I want you to meet me at the corner of the street."

"Why?" Lois snapped. "You know I won't do that."

"Really? So you didn't notice the little Kelly kid was gone yet did you? What's her name? Tilda?"

Lois almost crumpled. If that creep had Tilda…

"Don't hurt that child. Don't you dare. I-I'll do anything you want as long as you let Tilda go."

"That's better. Don't even think of calling your brother. I have the phone tapped so I'll know. If you do, I'll kill this kid so fast you won't know what happened."

Lois was silent.

"You have a minute, then…then she's dead. Be there."

The phone hung up on her, leaving her in despair.

She didn't have much time. But Steve said…

Lois shook her head. A child's life was at stake. She didn't want another death on her hands. So she slipped out the front door as quietly as she could and made her way to the end of the street.

* * *

Mrs. Kelly looked down at her daughter who was tugging on her skirt.

"Momma, where's Lois? I drew her a picture."

"She went to answer the phone, Tilda," she said. "I'm sure she'll be back."

Little Tilda looked a little sad and returned to her room.

 **Cliff hanger...**


	6. Little Lost Lamb

Chapter 6

 **Little Lost Lamb**

She wasn't brave, never had been.

Lois never felt more afraid than she ever had in her entire small, meager life. What was she going to do? She didn't even have a gun to protect herself. She felt so open standing out on the corner of the street. She did it for Tilda. She didn't really care much about anything else.

She heard a noise to her side and whirled around; bad idea.

She felt a blinding pain behind her ear as something was slammed against her head. Her vision flashed and she stumbled forward struggling to keep conscious. Another blow knocked h to her knees and she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Steve snatched his phone up and answered curtly.

"McGarrett."

"Steve? This is Lin, I have a problem."

Steve cursed. If it had to do with Lois—

"Did you call Lois earlier?"

Steve was caught by surprise. "What? No,"

"Oh my God," came the panicked reply. "Steve, she's not in the house anywhere!"

Steve found himself shouting orders into the phone and calling up Chin and Danny. Then he was out the door and in his car speeding to the Kelly's.

With his sirens blasting through the cool Hawaiian air, several things raced through the detectives mind as he drove. He didn't pay attention as he ran three red lights and almost crashed into a station wagon.

A crushing feeling of despair washed over him. He would be too late.

 _No, God no. I won't be late._

* * *

Lois groaned as she was jolted and rolled onto the hard service of concrete. She was literally kicked awake by a foot meeting her stomach.

"Well, aren't we so smart now?"

Lois gasped for air and tried to crawl onto her knees.

"Sure fell for the bluff, huh baby?"

Lois was roughly picked up and slammed against a brick wall. Pain blossomed in her shoulder as it made a nasty cracking noise. She screamed in pain and doubled over. Red dots flashed in her vision.

"Oops…sounds like we broke something."

Lois's vision cleared and she realized she was lying face first on a pier of some sort. She pushed herself up with one arm. Her other arm was tingling and completely numb. Her fingertips brushed something on the ground and she gripped it.

 _A pencil?_ She realized it was the pencil she tucked in her hair earlier. Too late to do anything with it; she was thrown to her feet roughly and a sharp pain pricked her jaw.

"You were just too smart for your own good; you and your lousy snooping. Do you know what a looney bin does to a person?"

She gurgled unintelligibly as the razor blade dug into her jaw. She had to do something. She switched the pencil in her grip and she swung it wildly into Carlos's fleshy elbow.

Her assailant screamed as the sharp tip pierced his elbow. He jerked the hand holding the razor.

Lois felt the blade run across the bottom of her jaw. Her good hand clutched the wound and she stumbled away from the cringing Carlos.

If she could get away…

She felt her feet pound as she tried to run away from the scene. She wasn't fast enough though, as she was tackled onto the pavement. She felt a hot pain run down her arm as the razor blade sliced her. Desperate, she fought back with tooth and nail.

She kicked her legs into Carlos and managed to catch his wrist before it cut into her.

Then, before she knew what happened, Carlos was off of her and gone. Lois curled onto her side and tried to stay conscious, but the blows had been too much for the girl and she lapsed once more into unconsciousness.

* * *

Steve slammed on his brakes and leaped out of his car. Chin and Danny had already arrived at the Kelly's.

Tim and Alia were on the porch looking worriedly at the adults. None of them had any idea where Lois might have gone.

"She got a phone call and that was the last I saw her. When I called for dinner time, she wasn't there!" Mrs. Kelly was in tears while her husband comforted her. Steve was taut as a bowstring.

"Alright, I want every car in the area scoping for Lois and Carlos. Danny, you get on it," Steve said. His attention was drawn as an old Hawaiian man came running up obviously drawn by the sound of sirens.

"Officers! Officers," he gasped. Stave ran up to the man and caught him by the shoulders.

"What is it?"

"I saw this taxi man, he abducted this child! I watched him from my window. He hit her! I watched it!" he cried hysterically.

Steve called for Danny.

"Danny, check! I want you to come with me! Chin, you wire the cars," Steve ran over to his car with Danny at his heels.

"Steve!"

Chin waved over at Steve.

"Patrol car found an abandoned taxi not far from pier one on Brook Street."

Steve nodded and got into the car; he barely waited for Danny before he gunned the accelerator.

They arrived at the site of the taxi, which was now surrounded by two patrol cars and an ambulance.

Steve got out of the car, his heart thumping wildly. He didn't want to take another step closer; fearful of what he would find, yet he knew he had to find out no matter what.

Danny watched as Steve raced over to the ambulance. He was hauntingly reminded of when he, disbelievingly, had walked in on an investigation to find his girlfriend a murder victim. He hurried after Steve, ready to restrain the detective if the need arose.

"We don't know how bad it is…"

Danny heard one of the paramedics say. Steve was looking anxiously at the small figure laid out on the stretcher being loaded onto the ambulance. The older detective looked almost ready to be sick.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away."

Steve turned to Danny.

"Danno…" he paused and cleared his throat. Danny looked at his boss in concern.

"Danno, I need you to take over here. I'm going to the hospital with Lois…"

Danny nodded. "Sure Steve," he laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Take care."

Steve clambered in the ambulance and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Danny watched the ambulance speed off and he turned reluctantly to survey the scene behind him. He walked over to the patrol officer who had made the call.

"Williams, Five-O," he said flashing his badge.

The officer looked at him and nodded.

"Officer Hakea. I guess you want to hear what happened?"

"Yes, as much detail as you can tell me."

Officer Hakea launched into his story with a certain amount of furious vigor.

He had been making his usual beat along the piers when he stopped the car. He said he saw an abandoned taxi. He wired in shortly after that and was interrupted by the noise of a fight. He pulled out his revolver and had managed to hit the assailant before he ran off. Hakea didn't pursue the assailant because he had gone over to see to the victim. At first he thought she was dead because her throat appeared to be slit, then he checked her pulse and found she was alive. So he called the ambulance and that was when Five-O showed up.

Danny jotted everything down in his notebook.

"You sure you hit him?" he asked.

Hakea nodded. "Affirmative. I saw him jump and run off."

At that moment an HPD officer hurried over with an item in his hand. Danny took one look at it and exclaimed.

"A pencil? Where did you find it?"

"Over by the wall. Looks like the girl must have tried to defend herself."

Danny took the bloody pencil from the officer and put in an evidence bag. He called up Che and asked him to come down with the lab boys. After that he called Chin and Kono.

"I need you two to help out here. I did as much as I could. I'm going down to the hospital to check on Steve. He didn't look so great when I left him," he said. He turned Steve's Mercury on and made his way to the Hospital.

* * *

Danny spotted Steve almost immediately. The detective had his khaki suit jacket draped over his knees. He was staring into the floor with his chin resting on his folded hands.

Danny walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve didn't look up.

"How is she?" Danny asked. Steve shook his head.

"I don't know. No one has come out," he whispered. His voice was thick as he if he was close to tears. Danny suddenly felt uncomfortable. He sat down beside his friend and looked over at him.

Steve's eyes were red rimmed and not just from fatigue. His usually well combed hair was mussed up as if he had been running his hands through it.

"If she doesn't make it…" Steve shook his head at a loss for words.

Danny placed his hand comfortingly on his friend. "Take it easy, the doctors know what they're doing. She'll be okay."

At that moment the doctor came down the hallway. He stopped before Steve.

"Mr. McGarrett?"

Steve stood up quickly. "How is she?"

The doctor smiled tensely. "She'll be okay. A severe concussion, a dislocated shoulder and some minor lacerations are all she has. She'll heal quickly and fine too."

Steve still looked tense. The doctor shook his head.

"You can breathe Mr. McGarrett. There are no signs of sexual assault," he said. "She's asleep now but you can go in if you want too."

Steve picked up his coat and followed the doctor to Lois's room. Danny let Steve see her privately; he could understand how the man must feel.

* * *

Steve shut the door closed behind him. He looked at his unconscious sister on the bed. She was an unnatural shade of white. The heart monitor beeped slowly and regularly. He sat down in the chair beside her bed.

Steve took his sister's small hand in his and gently rubbed it. He didn't say anything as he watched her chest rise and fall. Above the head of her bed was a crucifix that Steve stopped and studied. He wasn't much of a religious person but he did feel a sense of obligation to offer some sort of prayer for his little sister who had come so close to death.

He laid his forehead in his hand and wiped the hot tear that threatened to roll down his cheek. He would find the man who did this. He would hound him to the very gates of hell if he had to.

 **And we know that you would Steve. We know...**


	7. A Sense of Urgency

**This ones a shortie but enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 7

 **A Sense of Urgency**

Kono Kalakaua looked up as a rumpled Steve McGarrett walked briskly into the office. He was rather surprised to see his boss showing up so early and after the incident with his sister. _Well…_ Kono thought, _that would explain why he's wearing the same clothes as yesterday._

"Kono!"

Kono was snapped out of his musing by the sharp command of his boss.

"Kono, call up Danny and Chin immediately."

"Got it, Boss!"

Steve ran a hand over his chin. He frowned in distaste when his fingers felt the prickly hairs of a morning without shaving. A busy night of running around and practically zero sleep had left Steve feeling fatigued and stretched quite thin. Not that a good strong cup of coffee wouldn't hold it at bay.

He had never gone home last night; instead he had checked out the supplier of the taxi cabs that Agiotti had drove and left abandoned. Apparently that was how Agiotti had found the women and murdered them. Che had come up with multiple samples of blood, hair and other miniscule fibers identified to belong to the deceased women.

 _Where are those three?_ Steve wondered as he checked his clock. _They should be here by now._

As if on cue, Kono entered the room with Danny and Chin behind him. Steve stood up and readjusted his shoulder holster.

His colleagues could see that Steve meant business.

"Gentlemen, I want a rundown on everything we have on Agiotti. Every note, everything we've got on him," Steve poked his finger on his desk with every word.

"He's been wounded so he couldn't be that far from the taxi. Kono, I want you to take an HPD unit and cover that entire area. Seal it off, run through every building. I don't care what you do."

Kono bobbed his head. "Right, Boss."

"Danny, I want you to take up guard at the hospital. Lois will not leave your sight, understand? I want that Hospital's security on its toes. No one gets on that floor without being cleared.

"Chin, you'll come with me. We're going to do a sweep of the storage unit you found. If he returns there we'll be ready."

Steve looked at the three detectives and slammed his open palm on his desk.

"Gentlemen, Agiotti will _not_ get off this rock! Alright, let's move."

Lois was aware of someone distantly calling her name. She wanted to say something back, but it felt as if her mouth was glued shut. All she managed was a quiet groan.

She moved her head to the side as her eye lid was peeled open.

"Pupils are getting smaller, as they should be," she heard someone say.

"Lois, if you can hear me, please nod your head."

Lois nodded her head stiffly. Why did she hurt so much?

Memories of light catching a blade, a voice on the phone…

Tilda!

Lois's eyes popped open and she looked around her in confusion. Standing over her was a man in a lab coat and a nurse. The nurse had a watch out and was taking Lois's heart rate.

Lois was then aware of her left arm bent against her chest and in a sling. Her right arm was bandaged up to the elbow and her ribs hurt terribly.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

The doctor smiled at her as if she hadn't just insulted him by using that tone.

"Queens Hospital. You're a very lucky person, Miss Logan."

Lois frowned at him.

"I go by McGarrett," she said. The doctor smiled and shook his head. Lois watched him walk out the door and heard him call someone. He came back leading detective Dan Williams. The doctor conversed with him for a minute, then he and the nurse left the two alone.

"How do you feel, Lois?" Danny asked. Lois rolled her head over.

"Fine enough." She took a breath and began to sit up. Danny moved over to help her into a sitting position.

"How's Tilda?" she asked. Danny wrinkled his brow.

"Tilda?"

Lois nodded. "Carlos had her. He said so."

Danny shook his head and said slowly. "Lois, Tilda never left the house."

Lois's jaw dropped.

"He tricked me! That filthy—" she stopped herself and balled her good fist. "I was so stupid. I can't believe I fell for that. Steve is never going to forgive me."

Danny sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Don't beat yourself up. You know your brother would have done the same thing," Danny said meaningfully. "He's done it for me, Kono and Chin."

Lois laid her head back on the pillow. "What happened? I mean, how did I…?"

"Luckily a patrol car was making its beat; he scared Agiotti off," Danny looked at his watch. "I have to get out to the guard and make sure everything's tight. The doctor said you should get some sleep."

Lois said nothing and watched the young detective leave the room. She felt tired despite only just waking up, but she just couldn't fall asleep. She laid back and watched the ceiling. Carlos had to be caught. He just had to.

Carlos Agiotti laid his head against the laundry room wall. It was pleasantly cool down in the basement. He pulled his hand away from the bullet wound in his side.

 _How? I planned it perfectly_ , he thought. He had the McGarrett girl and then…

Carlos turned his head to the side and pulled a white garment off of a hanger. He pressed the shirt to his side. There were cops everywhere. He couldn't go back to the storage unit again; they'd be there already. Nor could he leave the hospital laundry room. He was stuck.

The young man was beginning to drift off when he heard a noise. He recoiled against the wall and heard a walky-talky buzz.

"All clear down here. You can seal off the basement door."

The door was closed and Carlos didn't relax till about five minutes later.

 _Stupid cop_ , he thought. _I'm dying already. Why not just take someone with me?_

"This is it?" Steve pushed aside a box full of magazines with his foot. The storage unit was filled with bits of junk, nothing as incriminating as the box Chin and Danny had found.

"Looks like it, Boss." Chin watched his boss carefully. He could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Maybe we should swing over to the office and have a look at the things we found."

Steve nodded. "Yeah," he stopped. "Wait a minute."

He bent down and pressed his fingers to the ground. Chin watched as Steve hurried outside with his head bent down studying the ground.

"He came back here," Steve exclaimed. He waved Chin over and pointed to the ground. "Looks, Hakea hit him after all. He's not far then."

Chin surveyed the few bits of blood.

"How far are we from the nearest bus station?" he asked. Steve crinkled his brow.

"Oh, maybe about half a mile or so; you think he might have taken a bus somewhere?" Steve asked. Chin shrugged.

"Worth a shot to check it out."

Steve snapped his fingers. "Right. Let's go."

"Sure, a guy hopped on here. Tall guy, dark hair, bit of a beard…kinda looked sick. Guess he was drunk or something," the bus driver told the two detectives. He flicked the cigarette butt he had just finished on the ground and lit up another one.

"He was the only guy I picked up yesterday night," he said. "This is the last depot I drive to every night. I usually don't pick up anyone here though."

Steve pulled Agiotti's picture out of his pocket. "Was it this man you picked up last night?"

The bus driver took it and studied it for a moment.

"Sure, that's him," he said, handing the picture back to Steve. Steve glanced at Chin.

"Where did you take this man?" he asked.

"The Hospital, er, Queens…like I said, the guy looked sick."

Steve's eyes widened. "What time?"

The bus driver scratched his head. "Uh, had to be about midnight."

Steve nodded at Chin and the two hurried back to the car. Steve immediately called up Danny.

"Danno, seal off the hospital;, Agiotti's in there and were gonna catch him. Don't leave Lois alone."

"Right Steve."

Danny hung up the phone and turned slowly around; the gun that was pointed at his back now pointed directly at his chest. He looked into the dark eyes of Agiotti and then back at the gun in his hand.

"That's right cop, nice and easy. Don't try anything cute," Agiotti said.

Danny had just been making his way down the hallway when he heard a shot come from Lois's room. He had pulled out his gun but by the time he reached the room he had run directly into the gun Agiotti had liberated from the fallen officer. Lois had been sitting in the hospital chair behind him when Danny came in. Agiotti had locked the door and told Danny to give the guards the okay, and if he didn't comply he would shoot Lois. So Danny had no choice but listen to him.

Now he was stuck in the room with a mad man and a gun.

"Bravo Carlos," Lois said from her chair in the corner. Danny's eyes sidled to the girl who was sitting as calmly as possible behind Agiotti.

Agiotti turned around and stared at her foully.

"You shut up," he snapped.

Lois smirked at him. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

Carlos walked up to her and placed the gun against her forehead. Danny watched Lois tense up but the girl never dropped her smirk.

"Not until I feel like it," he said. He turned to Danny.

"You, cop," he said. "Get away from the door."

Danny slowly moved away from the door. "What are you going to do, Agiotti? Shoot a cop and a little girl? Don't you think that's a little low?"

Agiotti laughed. "Listen to you! You can't get me, I'm already dead…" He peeled his hand from his side and stared at the blood on his hand.

"So you're going to shoot us? Just like that?" Lois asked. Agiotti glanced at her.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Lois gave a little chuckle.

"Guess I was right after all. You did kill Lili," she said. "Too bad you couldn't prove it yourself. Had to have mommy and daddy do it for you?"

Agiotti whirled on her.

"Just because you're so smart, doesn't mean you can lord it over everyone. It was an accident!"

Lois's face contorted in anger. "An _accident?_ It was cold blooded murder and you know it."

Agiotti shook his head. "She fell and hit her head. That's what happened. I just tried to make it look like suicide."

" _After you raped her,_ " Lois said through ground teeth. Agiotti looked smug.

"Yeah, she was asking for it. What a tease she was, you don't date me and not do what I want."

"Bet that made you feel like a man," Danny said. Agiotti narrowed his eyes.

"We're not talking to you, cop."

He turned back to Lois. "Listen Baby, we're gonna play a game." He held up the policeman's revolver. "This has got one bullet in it; one bullet that has this cop's name on it." Then he pointed the gun at Danny and pulled the trigger.


	8. Sayonara Suckers

**This is the concluding chapter to my story "Hello Lois"**

 **I just want to say Mahalo to all of the people who kindly read and helped out with this story. You guys rock! I also want to say, this is the first of a few stories I am wanting to write. So stay tuned!**

 **An the greatest Mahalo goes to my little sister for listening to my gushing ideas and tolerating me. Thank you so much for helping me with Grammar and being patient while proof reading my awful grammar!**

Chapter 8

 **Sayonara Suckers**

Danny winced as he heard the hammer click and Lois gave a little mewl of surprise. Agiotti laughed at the two's reactions.

"Look at you! So big and tough, then the moment I pull the trigger you turn into sniveling babies."

Lois ground her teeth as she watched Agiotti spin the chamber again. One bullet. One bullet that would smash through the detective's head at any moment and she could do nothing.

 _I've never felt more helpless in my life!_ she thought. She winced as Agiotti pulled the trigger again. She glanced down and gave a small start. To the left of her chair, about five feet away, lay Danny's forgotten gun. It was right where Carlos had kicked it in front of the open window. Lois looked carefully back at Carlos. His back was turned to her as he spun the chamber once more.

 _Any minute now, that gun will go off._ Lois slowly moved out of her seat; her sling made it more difficult to move quietly.

 _There! Just a few feet more._

At that moment a foot smashed down on the gun in front of her. Lois looked up into the barrel of Agiotti's gun.

"Well, aren't you a little weasel. Trying to shoot me in the back? Don't you know you could be caught for murder?" Agiotti sneered. Lois felt her face drain and she could have sworn she watched her life flash before her eyes.

From the corner of her eye she saw Danny get up slowly. He motioned for her to keep quiet.

"So it's just like this? No razor this time?" Lois said hoarsely. Agiotti laughed.

"That's cute, Baby," he said as he pulled the hammer back. Lois swallowed hard.

"You're nuts," she said. "You always were!"

Agiotti made a lunge for her but was tackled from behind as Danny threw himself into the man. The gun went off into the ceiling and both Agiotti and Danny tumbled through the window screen.

Lois sat, there shocked, not realizing what had just happened. She heard a distant scream that was cut short by a small thud. Then her mind kicked in and she scrambled to the window.

There was Danny dangling by one hand and hanging onto the window ledge.

"Danny!" Lois hung herself out the window and grabbed Danny's wrist. She knew that she'd never have the strength to pull him up but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Danny! Try and swing your other hand up!" she grunted. Danny tried to spin himself around but with little luck. Lois gasped in pain as her ribs ground against the windowsill and her body began to slip.

Without thinking she flung her other arm out of its sling and grabbed Danny's wrist with two hands. Her shoulder burned in protest as Danny swung his arm around and managed to grab the windowsill.

Lois squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that she wouldn't fall out the window.

Funny enough, her prayer was answered by two hands grabbing her waist and pulling her through the window. She heard some more commotion as Danny was pulled through also.

"Easy, Danno, easy."

"Have you got him, Chin?"

"Got him."

Lois opened her eyes a crack and watched as Chin Ho pulled a thoroughly shaken Danny through the window. Lois was then aware of her being crushed into a hug.

"Thank God," she heard Steve whisper.

 _Thank God._ And she did.

One week later, Lois's arm was out of its sling and she was feeling as good as new. She had learned that Agiotti had fallen out the window to his death. She couldn't say she felt very sorry. His parents had little say in the matter. The body was shipped back to New York and very few people attended the funeral. Lili Jameson's death had been ruled murder, not suicide.

Last but not least, Lois was being sent to Los Angelis to spend the rest of the summer with her sister.

Steve had called his mother and explained the situation. Lois had begged and cried for Steve _not_ to call home but her brother had been strict and did so anyway. There was absolutely no way that he was going to back down. The McGarrett family stubborn streak had come up.

Behind Steve's back, Lois had flushed her pills down the drain. She knew she wouldn't be needing them anytime soon. She hadn't been crazy anyway. Steve had found out and lit into her about improper ways to dispose of medicine.

It was two weeks after the events at the hospital when Steve drove Lois to Honolulu Airport. Danno rode shot gun and he and Steve conversed quietly while Lois brooded in the back of the Mercury. She had lost the argument last night. In fact, her brother had lost his temper at her.

"I'm a cop, not a baby sitter! And if you're going to keep acting like one, then I have no choice but to send you packing!"

The words he said had fanned the burning temper that Lois now felt in her chest. She never wanted to slug someone more than she did her brother.

They pulled into the airport parking lot and Steve practically frog marched Lois to the terminal.

Steve watched as the infuriated teenager disappeared through the terminal door way. He and Danny moved to the big glass windows and watched as the plane took off.

Steve felt a twinge of guilt as he thought about how rushed it felt. Lois's three weeks in Hawaii had been mentally and physically exhausting. It wasn't even entirely Lois's fault. Though he did reason with himself about how inconvenient it was to have his kid sister stay with him. Taking care of Five-O _and_ being a big brother was a little too much, even for the head of Five-O.

"You know Danno, I really feel bad about sending Lois away. I guess it just had to be done," he said.

"I'm glad you said that, Steve." Danny could barely contain the chuckle that crept into his voice. "We wanted to make sure before…"

Steve wrinkled his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that he wanted to make sure you hadn't made up your mind before I showed up again."

Steve whirled around and stared unbelievingly at his little sister who stood beside Danny.

Danny held up a hand. "We decided, Chin, Kono and I, that you should give Lois a chance. If you ever need help with her, she can stay with one of us."

Steve glanced down at the all too smug Lois then back up at Danny.

"So you pulled a fast one, huh?" he said, a smile creeping onto his face. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I should have known I couldn't get rid of you that easily," he said with a roll of his eyes. Lois squealed and threw herself onto Steve.

"Thank you!" she cried. "I promise I'll behave and listen to you all the time!"

Steve patted her on the back. He looked up at Danny.

"Mahalo, Bruddah."

 **The End**

 **Stay tuned for episode two: "I'll settle for an Island and a Box of Gold"**


End file.
